


fantasies and cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, McLennon, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John smokes cigarettes. Paul wishes he wouldn't.But then again, Paul wishes for a lot of things.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	fantasies and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a bit different than what I'd normally write, but it randomly came to me so I knew I had to write it. Hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos/comments if you did, it's very much appreciated :)  
> ;

“Can you put that bloody cigarette out?”

John takes a slow drag from his cigarette. He pauses, taking it from his mouth as he considers Paul’s offer. Yet, in true John fashion, he continues smoking it, warding off Paul’s protests with a single, defiant “No.”

“Aw, c’mon John, you know those things are shite for your health. You said you’d quit!” Paul’s brow furrows, his hands gripping tighter on the steering wheel.

He hates when John smokes. Not that John cares.

John smirks, his arm dangling out the car window. A cool breeze flows through the car, filtering out the smoke. “Yeah love, _next year_. It’s my new year’s resolution.” And Paul knows that’s bullshit, because John thinks new year’s resolutions are stupid, and if he was really planning to quit, he wouldn’t have bought two new packets to last him the week.

He wants to grind that stupid cigarette into dust. And if he wasn't driving John's beat-up, sorry excuse for a car, he'd do it.

“Ah, we all know I’ll be dead by twenty-five anyway, might as well indulge.” John blows the smoke into Paul’s face, grinning as if he's not sealing his fate to a shitty future.

Paul doesn’t respond, just keeps his eyes on the road, willing himself not to look. "Whatever. It's your future. M'not gonna tell you what to do."

“Alright, y’know what? If it grinds yer gears that much, I’ll lay off them for a while.” Paul stays silent. He’s not going to get his hopes up.

But he does glance for a second, watching as John brings the cigarette to his mouth once more. He briefly forgets that he’s driving, and that he has far more important things to look at than John, because he can’t help watching him. Because it's like a magnetic force, pulling him in. One that demands that he look.

He hates those cigarettes because he knows they’ll fuck up John forever.

He hates them more because every time he sees John smoke another pack, his insides feel like they’re on fire. Hell, as terrible as those cigarettes are, there is _nothing_ hotter than watching John smoke one.

John flicks the cigarette out the car window. He leans his head back into the seat, closing his eyes. 

Paul wishes he wasn't driving. Wishes he could kiss John right then and there. But as he focuses back onto the road, he knows that it'll never happen.

John's empty promises of stopping smoking are going to stay empty promises. And his fantasies of pulling over to the side of the road and kissing John and holding him close are going to stay fantasies.

Maybe he can try hiding the packs, see if John stops for a while. He hums quietly, letting himself indulge in these daydreams filled with false optimism. _Maybe, maybe, maybe..._


End file.
